


October 12th Would Have Been a Nice Day

by momo0231



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Miscarriage mention, very small thing because i had francis feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo0231/pseuds/momo0231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have just met their children from another timeline, and Clint can't help but recognize the similarities of one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 12th Would Have Been a Nice Day

“You’re our… Children?” Steve asked quietly as everyone looked on at the five teenagers who looked sorely out of place among them.

Clint honestly couldn’t help but tune them all out, his gaze going towards the boy that was holding a bow. His bow, that looked like it had seen its days but still unmistakably his.

The one holding the shield, James, introduced him as Francis. Something cold ran through Clint’s spine and he resisted the urge to look at Bobbi.

That was a name that he had thrown out years ago when she had been pregnant, more as a joke then anything but she had liked it. It was the top candidate of a name for their unborn baby.

Francis Barton, who had Bobbi’s long blonde hair and it made his heart hurt to see for so many reason that he couldn’t even begin to explain. For the miscarriage that took Francis away from them in this timeline, for the fact that Clint never got to know him, that Bobbi never got to know him in Francis’ timeline.

Finally he looked over at Bobbi and saw she was looking right at him. Her eyes showing that she was thinking of the same thing that he was.

In this lifetime, they would never have a child together and with the divorce papers finalized, it was assured that Francis Barton would never be born.

But just for a moment, for one quiet little moment, Clint could imagine what it would have been like to have a family.


End file.
